A New Seed
by spookytonberry
Summary: An adventure to the Forgotten Continent to retrieve a mythical treasure, featuring some of the more obscure members of the FF9 cast.
1. Chapter 1

Just in case (because I don't want to get sued and have to start selling Slovanian children on the black market for money) none of the characters belong to me, nor the places, or anything else taken from ff9 really. The characters were designed by some guy I don't remeber because he is not my beloved Tetsua Nomura.

* * *

A New Seed

Maps and books were strewn across the table, stained by spillages and dirty fingers. Obviously someone was not an admirer of literature, or even books in general, because these had not been treated with care. The pages had been brutally folded in many places, in some cases pages had been ripped out entirely, and there where blotches of ink where it had soaked through whilst someone wrote notes. The nearest pile of books was being used as a footrest.

"Marcus, get your dirty boots off that book and pass it here, I need to look something up."

Marcus looked over at Blank lazily, and after several minutes, found the energy to slide the book over to him.

"Well, you know, I'm _resting_. It's tiring work, being a thief."

"How can it be tiring, you aren't doing anything!" Blank glared at him over the huge pile of books he was currently using.

"Ho yes I am, I'm _planning_."

"...Planning." Blank gave him a sarcastic look.

"Yup," he said self-assuredly, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the books again. Blank began to mutter under his breath.

"_Planning...yeah and I'm sure he was planning in his sleep too, and while he played that rather loud game of checkers..."_

"Hey, Blank..."

"Yes!" He shot Marcus a dark glare.

"Erm, ah, are you _sure_ we shouldn't tell the boss what we're planning? I mean, won't he figure it out afterwards, you know, when we're _stinking rich_?"

"Look, if we tell him, he'll end up getting the biggest cut, even after we...I, did all the hard work. Plus, what does it matter if he figures it out later? We'll already have our money."

"Hehe, yeah..." Marcus gave his characteristic trollish grin.

Blank went back to reading a book titled "Recent Scientific Discoveries on the Forgotten Continent". Every few pages he made a note on a piece of paper, or drew a sketch of an illustration he saw.

"I _swear_, this treasure better be worth it, if I have to read one more thing about the affect mist had on the land, or properties of various monster bones.."

The door burst open and Marcus and Blank jumped. They relaxed as Zidane strutted into the room.

"Oh, hi Zidane. Er...how's Dagger, sorry, _Queen Garnet_?" Marcus asked cheekily.

"_Dagger_ is doing ok, thanks for asking. But I came here for a reason..."

"Oh yeh? Wow, Zidane, wants _us_ to do something for _him_, this makes a change!"

"Alright no need to be so sarcastic!" Zidane punched Marcus in the arm 'playfully'"You know this vacation you're going on?"

"Vacation? Wha" Marcus began, but Blank was quick to cover up.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I want you to take a couple of my friends."

There was a short silence before both Marcus and Blank chorused in at once.

"_What?_"

"Erm, I don't think we can Zidane...it's not that kind of vacation..."

"Sure it is! You said you wanted a bit of relaxation, and so so they! Look, they won't be any trouble, I just don't want them going on their own, kinda inexperienced about the world y'know, since they spent most their lives in the black mage village...You're going tomorrow right? I'll send them round at noon!"

"Thanks guys!" He yelled as he rushed out of the door.

The sound of the door's hinges squeaking filled the otherwise silent air, and a ripped out page floated across the table. Marcus broke the silence.

"The _Black Mage Village_?"

Blank and Marcus got up early the next morning, packed up supplies, maps, and other reference material, collected weapons and counted their gil, before slinging on their backpacks and leaving the house. They did this all earlier than they had originally planned. They had made last minute changes to the plan to set off at 11:00 instead of 1:00, thus avoiding the unwanted tag-a-longs.

"See Marcus? I told you not to worry!" He slapped Marcus on the shoulder reassuringly, "Off we go!"

"Excuse me? You are Blank, correct?"

They turned around to see a small blonde girl and a black mage standing side by side near the doorway. The black mage was poking the mailbox experimentally.

"Dammit! He knows us too well..." Marcus said, his shoulders slumping.

The young girl stepped forward. "I'm Mikoto."

"Oh, hi! I'm Mr 163!" said the black mage hopping from foot to foot.

Marcus and Blank looked at each other silently, then looked back at the companions in disbelief. Mikoto looked Marcus up and down.

"So, what species are you? I thought that most of Zidane's friend were human..."

Marcus' face went red. "You little..."

Blank turned away from the ensuing argument, and put his head in his hands. "Boy, this is going to be a barrel of laughs..."


	2. Chapter 2

The fragile clouds dispersed as the ship glided through the air, reforming in it's wake as wispy shapes that glowed in sunlight. Condensation had formed on the windows, and the watery blanket that covered the glass was broken only by droplets which left a transparent trail. That, and the drawing which Mr 163 had made with his finger.

He was now going over the lines again, making loud squeaking noises as he did. He stopped to examine his work. Blank shuddered as the the sound began again: it went right through him. Although he had anticipated that the journey to Forgotten Continent would be a long one, it had seemed like an age had already passed, and they hadn't even left the Mist Continent yet.

"Mr Blank! Mr BLANK!" Mr 163 was waving his arms frantically as if he was trying to catch the attention of an aircraft several hundred feet in the air, despite the fact he was sat only two rows behind Blank. "Look, I drew your friend!"

Blank slid himself off the leather seat and turned his head to peer at the drawing which became less and less recognizable as time went by: water continually dripped down, leaving long lines across the masterpiece. However, it could still be seen 163's Marcus had very large, uneven teeth, a nose similar to a banana, and appeared to be holding a large troll club.

Mr 163 beamed.

Marcus breathed hard whilst seeming to concentrate extremely hard on the back of the black mage's head. Blank got the feeling he was trying to bore a hole in it.

"We will arrive at the Burmecian Ship Port in several minutes. Those planning to leave the ship should make sure that no personal belongings are left behind. Thank you." The speaker blared out the announcement, and Blank breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could buy something to occupy Mr 163 and Mikoto at a gift shop. Although to be honest, Mikoto didn't seem to need anything to occupy her, she wasn't too bad to have along, as long as you kept her away from people. So far she had made several small children cry, nearly been thrown off twice after various complaints from other passengers, and provoked one very angry husband to punch Marcus, yelling, "Keep your damn kids in check!" as he left the ship.

She certainly had a knack for saying the wrong thing, and Blank made a point to himself that he should have a word with her before they boarded the overseas ship.

As they shuffled out of the door with the rest of the crowd, Blank found the perfect opportunity, when Mikoto voiced her curiosities to Blank.

"Are all these other people going on vacation as well?" Although she appeared to be talking to him, Blank couldn't be sure as she kept her eyes dead ahead, or staring at someone in the crowd until they became self conscious and tried to hide.

"Uh, well, probably. Although some of them may be going home, or striking a business deal. You never know," Blank paused, "It's not good to be too nosy. It's their business."

"People are strange. Back on Terra, we all had designated tasks, we all knew what everyone else was doing. It was organized."

"_It was boring..._" snorted Marcus in a lowered voice, but Mikoto heard him.

"Yes, I suppose trolls don't have many tasks to do. They're too busy eating and breaking wind..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Quick temper, hasn't he?"

Blank laughed, as Marcus struggled to find the words to construct a witty retort. He was beginning to enjoy having the extra company, although he knew that what change once they reached they're destination.

"Mr Blank?" The black mage had waddled up beside Blank, "Why do people go on vacation?"

"What, you don't know?" Mr 163 shook his head. Blank looked surprised. "But Zidane said you wanted to go on vacation. What was your reason?"

"Well, um," Mr 163 fiddled with his gloves, "It wasn't exactly ME who decided to go...Mr Zidane said I should go because the store got robbed by bandits. But I'm still not sure why. Does everyone go on vacation after they're robbed?"

"They might, but there are loads of other reasons. They might go to get a tan."

"Why?"

"Well...people like to be tanned."

"Why?"

"Because it looks nice." Blank was beginning to feel the twinge of annoyance.

"Why?"

"Well it's...it's a nice colour."

"Why?"

"Because it just IS, okay?"

"Oh...Okay!" Mr 163 skipped off.

Blank breathed deeply, and he suddenly realized that he had forgotten to finish his conversation with Mikoto. Then again...where _was_ Mikoto? Blank could see the ticket booth through the crowd but both Mikoto and Mr 163 were nowhere to be seen.

"Blank!" Marcus tapped him on the shoulder, "Can you _believe_ our luck! They left us of their own will, we didn't even have to _try_!"

"What! You saying we just _leave_ them here!"

"Oh, come on! They'll figure out how to get home! That Mikoto's a smart one...A little _annoying_ mind you..."

Blank and Marcus bought their tickets at the ticket booth, even though Blank felt a twang of guilt in his stomach all the while. He dragged his bag to the boarding platform, feeling a lot worse than he had done when he'd had to put up with their guests. As they neared the ship doors Blank caught sight of Mikoto in the crowd. She looked different.

The customary superior expression was gone from her face, instead her eyes seemed void of any happiness whatsoever. Her shoulder were slumped, and as she fiddled with the tag on her bag, a single tear ran down her face.

"Quick, before they see us!" Marcus nodded towards the door.

Even though he knew he was going to regret it, Blank slid out of the queue, and made his way over to Mikoto. In the increasing distance he heard Marcus' cry of protest.

"Hey, Mikoto, what's up?" He came and stood next to her, motioning to a bench just behind them. As they sat down, Mikoto wiped her eyes quickly.

"It must be Gaia's filthy air, it's hurting my eyes." Yet as she said it, she put her head down to hide her real emotions.

"Well I'M not coming with you," Marcus had followed Blank out of the queue, "I'll meet you there. I'm catching _this_ train!"

"Oh no you're not," Blank answered with a smile, "I've got your ticket."


	3. Chapter 3

What's this? A new chapter? Signs of life? Yes, I am back with more of my regurgitated excrement for writing! smelly dance

Actually I finally made an in-depth plan for this story so I hope it's okay Tell me what you think.

* * *

The airship ride to Forgotten Continent was much like the one to Burmecia, except with a lot more loud exhaling from a 'wrong-done' Marcus. Blank, as he had hoped, managed to pick up a few travel activities from the Burmecian gift shops. Mr 163 sat maniacally scribbling crayon onto a children's colouring book, seemingly oblivious that it was all for nothing when he took out the black, which obliterated every other colour. Motoko had stopped crying before they boarded the ship, and after a brief visit to the ladies' she looked fine again.

She sat across from Blank, both locked in a brutal match of checkers. Well as brutal as checkers can get, which normally isn't much, but halfway through the game Motoko threw a black counter at Blank, hitting him in the eye.

He emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later with an angry look in one eye and a swollen, painful look in the other. Motoko smiled sheepishly. He forfeited the match under the premises of "impaired vision", and instead they ended up talking animatedly for the rest of the journey. Blank was surprised that he enjoyed himself despite his swollen eye, but more so by how much he had come to like the once stony-faced Motoko.

They were alerted of their imminent arrival by a squawking Mr 163, who bounded to the opposite row of seats, peering excitedly out of the aircraft window whilst simultaneously crushing Marcus.

"Look! Look! It's enormous! I bet about a thousand Mage Villages could fit in there..." He whispered the last words, pressed up against the glass, condensation forming and evaporating with each breath.

In the years after Terra's threat was removed, along with the Mist that had for so long bred hate and fear in Gaia's people, the importance of continents beyond that of the Mist Continent had been realised. With the rapid changes that had occurred, no-one had taken the time to think about how important Zidane's discoveries might have been, but now all four Continents of Gaia had established strong links.

Queen Garnet had been the first to take steps to reach out, and soon many others followed, the fear and inhibitions swept from their minds by bold leadership. Airship ports were set up around the world, cultures and magic were traded, and Gaians ventured further into the world with the dying population of even the most formidable mist creatures.

Much of the Forgotten Continent was still unexplored, but Seaways Canyon, being the most accessible jut on the eastern coast of the land, was rapidly populated. What started as a simple, albeit sturdily built port for ships (often in transit between the Mist Continent and Lost Continent), soon expanded into a sprawling dock for both air and sea ships. Seaways was soon constituted of several cities, becoming as thriving as Lindblum in its intercontinental trade.

"Yo! I'm sat here! Would you mind getting the off me!" Mr 163 jumped back hurriedly at Marcus' flailing fists.

They reached Seaways Airship port and exited the aircraft, but Mr 163 still kept at a safe distance from Marcus, and unfortunately for Blank, was attempting to use him as a human barricade.

"You don't have to hold my arm so _tight_ do you?" The black mage lowered his head diffidently, loosening his grip. Motoko drew level with blank and walked alongside him.

"So where are we headed now on this expedition?" She eyed him bluntly and then continued, "I discerned this wasn't a vacation when I spotted the weapons you carry...never mind the fact we're in _Forgotten Continent_." Blank froze, but Motoko smiled disarmingly and he was put at ease by the fact she wasn't the least bit angry.

"I was always jealous of Zidane's tales of adventure," she explained, "He'd tell me about virtue and bravery, then force me to stay in the Black Mage Village. 'People would _jump_ at the chance to take advantage of a young girl like you!'" she said impersonating Zidane, shaking her hand in a way that was uncannily identical to his manner. Motoko smiled brightly at Blank. "But you aren't so bad."

"Uh, me? Hey, I'm not as great as you think..."

"You stayed by me though. You did that..." She looked away at the towering buildings and warehouses of Seaways, and Blank felt the pit of his stomach lurch as he remembered how he had contemplated leaving her back in Burmecia. He changed the subject quickly.

"Well, we're traveling up the mountains near where the fabled city of Oeilivert is meant to be."

"Oeilivert," Motoko paused, "I remember Zidane talking about it. It's a long way off, he used an airship to get there. But I doubt there are any traveling there now."

"There aren't. We're gonna have to find other means of transport..."

"Transport! Man needs transport? Transport from _me_!" They turned around to see an enthusiastic Qu motioning to himself and smiling.

"Uh, well we have, erm, 'prior engagements' to see to so..." Blank interjected quickly, but the Qu was not deterred.

"No no! Qon Qon heard carrot-top say transport. Me give transport. Me go anywhere! For price. Frogs need price now. Wasn't like before. Now yumyum cost price!" He seemed indignant on this topic. "Me Qon Qon. This way to transport!" He waddled off and Blank was about to use his chance to get away when Mr 163 dragged him along, surprisingly strong for a black mage.

"A Qu! A real-life Qu!"

Blank groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this chapter being so short, i was going to put something else in it until I realised it would be better in chapter 5 and...yeah. Okay I'm done. I'll go listen to some Rod Stewart music as punishment now.

* * *

Blank managed to slow Mr 163 to pick up supplies. He marched off in the direction of Seaways Harbor market, happy to be back on familiar territory.

"Me and Mr 45 often have to barter with the dwarves of Conde Petie. Mr Zidane told us about Bartering. The dwarves used to be nice because of...well I'm not sure, it sounded like "Pinty Hits Give Gued Treed, Aye", but now they try to make us pay more."

"Yes! Yumyum cost price yes? Qon Qon have same problem. I ask for frog, man says "not enough price"!" Blank had been dismayed that Qon Qon decided to tag along. Now he and Mr 163 had found a friendship, it looked like they were stuck with him.

Blank spotted a wide stall bearing a sign that read 'Smith's Equipment Store-We stock it all!'. "How about there?" He looked around to see that Mr 163 and Qon Qon were now deep in grammatically incorrect conversation, so it was left to Marcus, Motoko and himself to continue shopping. He came up to the counter to find himself face to face with a "well-endowed" brunette, who leaned over the counter and gave him a wide smile.

"Can I help you sweety?" Blank, surprised at the flirtatious smile directed his way (owing to the fact the last woman he asked on a date not only threw a glass at him, but stole a hundred gil while he was recovering on the floor), leaned charmingly on one elbow.

"I presume you stock camping equipment..."

The conversation stretched out, and Motoko watched as Blank said something, from the looks of it, hilariously funny. The brunette tossed her head back and laughed loudly, abruptly coming back to lean on the counter and fix her gaze on Blank, strands of dark hair floating down in front of her face.

"We need food supplies too right?" Motoko pointed out in a brusque tone, knocking into Blank as she brushed past, "I'll meet you later with Mr 163."

Blank contemplated chasing after her to ask what was wrong, but a sting of pain in his still slightly swollen eye put him off the idea. He thought he knew what the problem was anyway, even if he wasn't sure why. Still, he couldn't shake the idea, and shopping for equipment proceeded without any flirting whatsoever, Blank walking off guiltily with his purchase afterward.

It only then occurred to him that Marcus had vanished. "Just like him too," he thought bitterly, lugging heavy packages behind him and over his shoulder, "Clearing off as soon as there's work to do."

The group met up close to the edge of town, in front of a towering concrete monument. As Qon Qon marched off in the lead, Blank tried approaching Motoko, but she turned coldly away and walked off without a word.

And it had all been going so well, too.

Motoko stared open mouthed in horror at the creature which Qon Qon was now caressing adoringly. Blank, who had spent some time in the Qu marshes, could tell it was large for it's size. Vomit-pink glistening scales ran the length of it's body, and what resembled oversized veins branched from it's head, fringed with coarse, waxy hair. Several leather seats were firmly buckled around it's middle. Despite is ferocious-looking beaked mouth and sharpened claws, the creature had wide, rounded eyes, that gave an indication to it's docility.

"THAT'S your transport!" Qon Qon's face fell at Motoko's open eyed look, "It's a Mist monster!"

"Qon Qon is skilled trainer! Qon Qon train Axolotl, Axy good." He patted the beast on it's wide head, and it made an appreciative croaking noise, half closing it's scaly eyelids. Mr 163 scrambled onto it's back eagerly, oblivious to Motoko taking a step backwards.

Blank took her arm gently. "Here, come on, let me help you up..."

"NO! I will not ride that abominable Gaia-spawn!"

Marcus picked up his pack, seemingly on board with the idea of riding the axolotl. "Woah, cool off blondy! You spend a day looking at Baku, this thing doesn't look half bad, heh..."

"Why should I? I was doing fine in the Mage Village, but Zidane had to _insist_ I came on a vacation with you idiots! Some vacation, I should have known you would lead me into a death trap!"

"You didn't seem so bothered before!" Blank felt his temper rising, "Didn't you say you wanted adventure? Maybe Zidane was right if you're too scared to ride somethin' with less bite than an oglop!"

The rest of the group stood silent, all eyes fixed on the quarreling pair. Mikoto stared red-faced at Blank, before picking up her bag and climbing onto the Axolotl in the angriest manner she could muster. Blank had the feeling that if she knew the significance of Gaian swear words, she would use them.


	5. Chapter 5

As before, none of the FF9 characters of mine, apart from ofcourse Qon Qon and Axy...then again, i stole the species from FF9 so I guess they aren't mine either. And Mr 163 is just the epitomy of all Black Mages...as well as a way for me to add comedy without having to work at it.

The writing _is_ mine however...well, apart from about three lines in this, which I stole right out of Star Wars. :P If you're a Star Wars nerd, you'll recognise them.

* * *

It turned out the Axolotl wasn't the most comfortable creature to ride. In fact, by the time they finally stopped to set up camp at the end of the day, Blank had a large bruise covering the underside of his right thigh.

An hour or so into the journey, Axy had heaved, sending Blank flying off onto what had once been desert sand and was now tough, unyielding rock. Mikoto sat looking smug, as if this proved her theory that the pink creature would be the death of them all.

"Isn't there something to, you know, keep people _on_ this thing?" Blank asked as he re-saddled, wincing.

"Axy no thing! And he not like harness, harness hurt Axy."

"Yeah Blank, don't blame _Axy,_" Marcus gave him a toothy grin," It's your own for fault for wearing hot-pants, you puff!"

"These are not hot-pants! They happen to aid agility in battle!" he took a breath, exhaled, "Not that you'd know about that. The traditional troll combat technique is to just swing 'til you hit somethin' isn't it?" Marcus smile faded.

"What's put you in such a good mood anyway, Marcus?"

He shrugged, "I was just, y'know, thinkin'..."

"Yeah?"

"That Motoko...she's kinda scary, huh? Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, whadd'ya think? You think a psycho alien girl and a guy like me...?"

"No."

After that nothing much happened, although Blank could have sworn he saw Qon Qon try to unseat Mr 163 from Axy's back, finally tiring of the Mage's incessant questions. It seemed he had developed a new-found fascination with the Qu.

They rolled out sleeping bags, although Mr 163 seemed to have some trouble removing his from it's oil-skin covering, and he shook it around beating up Marcus in the process. Eventually he got sick of "this torment" and trudged a good ten metres away to sleep, apart from the rest of the group. He awoke to Axy licking his face, and felt worse when Qon Qon seemed overjoyed.

"Axy like troll! That good, some passengers mean to Axy." Marcus was so incensed he forgot to protest about the troll comment.

It was part-way through the journey when Mikoto spoke to Blank again.

"On Terra everyone was left to themselves, it's completely different here..." She came out with, unprompted, "It was so strange at first, suddenly everyone took an interest me. No-one had ever asked me how I was, or even started a conversation that was not related to work. After a while I got used to it, it even felt nice to know I was not alone."

"But I was still an outsider. I was different...and apart from Zidane, there wasn't anyone who seemed to stick around. They found better friendship with others of their own kind. Now there's you as well." Blank looked up. "Or am I wrong about that?"

He realised what Mikoto was worried about when she stormed off. That she'd lose another friend, that like everyone else he had found a more suitable replacement. For a while he thought it had been something else. _No, of course not_.

"You aren't wrong," he smiled, "I promise I won't leave. Even after this journey's over. Hey, you could come and stay with Tantalus if you wanted! If you're made of the same stuff as Zidane, Baku'll be glad to have ya along! (But don't tell him I said that.)" He grinned at her, but despite his happy exterior he couldn't help feeling a little dissapointed. _At what?_ He pretended he didn't know, but making up with Mikoto had made it even clearer she only thought of him as a friend.

While her mood brightened, Qon Qon brought Axy to a slow, and the troupe dismounted, puzzled.

"What've we stopped for?" Blank had been hoping to make their destination before the end of the day.

"Qon Qon must...survey land!" He said, and ran off nervously.

"What's to survey!" Marcus asked, incredulously, "It's like someone dropped a giant dust clod on here! If I see another rock, I swear, someone is gonna find it up their-"

"Wow!" Mr 163 stood over Qon Qon's bag, a look of wonder on his face. As usual, he was excited by what he found, and Blank decided he was getting quite predictable. "Look at these _clothes_! Qus are _amazing_..." He picked up the bag and dissapeared from view behind a jutting stone.

"Uh...should ya really be going through the guys bag? I mean I don't like this pink thing that looks like...like...(give me a good insult here, Blank)"

"Some kind of overgrown foetus?"

"Yeah! But we're stuck in the middle of a desert! How the hell are we gonna get outta here if..."

"TA-DA!" Mr 163 emerged wearing what looked like a large tablecloth. The kind owned by 54 year old cat lovers called Edith. Or Manfred, your call. "It's so airy! And really comfortable on your-"

"WHAT IS MAGE DOING? QON QON WEAR THAT ONLY!"

The Qu angrily ordered Mr 163 to get changed, while Marcus and Blank discussed whether black mages even had 'bits'. When he was back in his black robe and buckled pants, looking slightly sheepish, Qon Qon marched in front of the now resting remaining three.

"Qon Qon take no further! Mountain there! Take self!"

"What!" Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Surely Mr 163 trying on your garments did not bother you _that_ much? Besides, the foetus-monster was growing on me..."

Qon Qon huffed, turned the other way dramatically, then turned back and said: "Qon Qon bad feeling of land. Had feeling before." The party looked at him inquisitively, and he continued, "Before Mist gone, when Qon Qon in marsh, man came. Man never come to marsh. He wear long cape, ask about Porridgeful Son."

The group stared silently.

"You mean...Prodigal Son?" Blank asked, slightly confused.

"Yes yes! Ask Qon Qon about it."

"Wow, how did you understand that?" Mikoto asked Blank, impressed.

"I have some experience understanding other species," he replied, motioning with his head to Marcus.

"Bad thing happen after that. Other man come, man who look like woman. He killed all Qu who talk to first man. Qon Qon escape." He looked solemnly at the group (as solemnly as a Qu can when wearing a frilly ruff), "Qon Qon sorry. Take no further."

After a short discussion they agreed that Qon Qon's claim was reasonable, and decided to travel the next leg of the journey on foot.

"Qon Qon travel back to Seaways. Maybe see on other journey?" He looked coldly at Mr 163, who whimpered, then mounted his Axolotl and rode off.

It took less time than Blank thought to make their destination, even on foot, and after climbing a steep mountain slope and navigating several crevices, they found themselves at their destination, an hour before nightfall. It was a series of dark caves, and Mikoto looked into them dubiously.

"Should we not wait until morning before we enter? What about Qon Qon's warning?" She scratched the rocky walls uneasily.

"_That_ idiot!" Marcus remarked loudly, "I wouldn't listen to him if he were carrying a 10 foot pole!" The rest of the group looked confusedly at him. "Er...anyway, there's no time like the present, right Blank?"

"Yeah, no time like the present," he said, but he could see what Mikoto meant.


End file.
